In the Shadow
by Raven lee Cullen
Summary: It's a story about a girl who is in love with her bestfriends boyfriend.


Name: Akeelah Brown (People call her Shadow)

Age 15 1/2 (Shiv's 16)

Info: People call Akeelah, Shadow becouse she's always quiet and really won't or more refuses to open up to people. She is always walking behind her friends in there shadow to be more persice. Her pink hair and sky blue eyes, not to mention her body catch attention from the boys. She has had a crush on Shiv since the 4th grade but her best friend Sahari decided to like him a few days after she found out Shadow liked him. Shadow is normally found in the library reading, writing or listening to music and just staring into only people that know or remember (Sahari *cough* forgot *cough*) that Shadow likes Shiv is Ivan and Teresa. Shadow won't stand up for herself but when it comes to her friends well you better hope you made hospital reservations. She may seem shy and timid but when you get her out of her little depression era she's fun to hang around an loves to dance or sing. Shes really a great friend and would take a bullet for even the meanest and crulest people.

"I was just starting to fall asleep" Shiv giggled as i backed up abit. He followed after me.

"S-shiv what a-are you d-doing?" I stuttered.

"Why are you always so quiet around me it's annoying" Shiv whined my back pressed up against a wall. He smirked as my face turned pink, he then cupped my chin and brought his lips closer to mine. I swear my heart skipped a few beats.

*Bell Rings*

"That's the bell see ya around Shadow" Shiv giggled walking off like nothing had just happened. I slid down to the floor and sighed.

"He did it again didn't he" I looked up at Ivan who was opening the locker right next to me.

"Did what?" I asked looking away from him. Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Lets see he toyed with you again, acted like he was gonna kiss you, but then ran off" Ivan mocked. I stuck my tounge out at him and he smiled. "Lets go" We walked to our next class.

*Bell Rings*

"Let's see if i can get out of here without Shiv catching me" I mumbled to myself. I had been late and the teacher made me stay a few minutes after the bell rang.I peeked out the door of the class room. No Shiv. "Thank you" I said walking out and heading towards the entrance doors.

"where ya going" Duncan asked walking up besides me.

"None of youre business." I snarled walking faster he grabbed my arm and yanked me back towards him. "HEY" i yelled pulling on my arm.

"So which one the movies or my bedroom" He smirked.

"Neither" I growled.

"Sorry thats not an option" Duncan grabbed my other arm. "the bedroom it is then, youre a naughty little girl arn't you" Duncan laughed but it was cut short when Shiv slammed into his side. Duncan let go of my arms and went flying into the wall.

"You ok" Shiv asked.

"Y-yeah" I said he smiled. Ivan and Kangorr another friend of mine came past us and grabbed Duncan who was just getting off the floor.

"Tell the doctor i said hi" Ivan muttered as Kangorr and another boy Alyssa's boyfriend skott took Duncan away."You gonna be ok" Ivan asked me.

"Yeah" I sighed. "T-thank you" I said to them before walking away. Maybe i'll just go to the library for awhile I thought to myself.

"hm shakesphere or romeo" I mumbled as i held the two books, one in each hand. "I guess i could go with Romeo and Juliet again" I wonder how many times i've actually read this book. I set it on the table i was working at.

"OWWW" Someone yelled. I looked over the balcony and could see none other then Shiv and Sahari walk into the library. Shiv was rubbing his head and Sahari was giggling.

"Uh oh" I said packing my stuff into my bag and picking up my notebook. I turned around an began to quickly walk towards the stairs to the first floor but stopped. "I can't go home for another hour" I mumbled while looking around for a place to hangout until the hours over."there" i said quickly walking towards the newspapers and geographical magazines section i sat against one of the book cases and started to wright in my notebook for a few minutes. I soon stopped writing so i began to reread Romeo and Juliet. My watch beeped twice. "finally" i grabbed my stuff again and stood up. I then started to walk towards the stairs again when someone rounded the corner i bumped into them. "OWWW" I shouted landing on my rump.

"Shadow?"I looked up through my bangs. Shiv was standing over me his head cocked to the side. I yelped slightly and quickly stood up.

"I-i'm so s-sorry Sh-shiv" I stuttered he glared at me for stuttering but quickly smiled after.

"Don't be" He said picking up my stuff and handing it to me. He grabbed my notebook last but didn't give it to me instead he read it. I blushed my face was as read as a strawberry.

LYRICS  
You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
'Cause you have that effect on me, you do  
Everything you say  
I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you  
Months going strong now, and no goodbye  
Unconditional, unoriginal  
Always be by my side  
Meant to be together maybe so  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me, I love you harder so  
Everything you say  
I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you  
So please, give me your hands  
So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal a heart  
As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine  
Oh and everything you say  
I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you  
So please, give me your hands  
So please, just take my hand.

"This wouldn't happen to be about a certain person would it" Shiv asked.

"HUH NO i mean it-it is but-" I couldn't find the right words. Shiv giggled and reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out a red pen and wrote on my notebook. "Sh-Shiv what are y-you doing" I asked.

"SHHH writing" He giggled tapping my nose with the pen. He stopped and turned it around so i could see what he had done. He had copyed the song onto a different piece of paper in the notebook but this one had words added to it.

LYRICS  
You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
'Cause you have that effect on me, you do  
Everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you  
Months going strong now, and no goodbye  
Unconditional, unoriginal  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me, I love you harder so  
Everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you  
So please, give me your hands  
So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal a heart  
As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine  
Oh and everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you  
So please, give me your hands  
So please, just take my hand.

"S-Shiv why did you-" I was cut off by his lips on mine, he pushed me up against a bookshelf. I whimpered slightly as his hand tugged at my shirt. "W-we c-can't" I said.

"Why not" Shiv asked letting go of my waist.

"B-beacouse youre, youre going out with m-my best friend, i-i'm sorry S-shiv"I stuttered.

"I can wait for you" He purred, before leaving. I let out a groan and slid to the floor.

I hid behind a shelf in the school library and sat on the floor. Hopefully they wouldn't come looking for me in here. I mentally smacked myself. Of course they will you idiot this would be the first place anyone would look for you or with youre tounge in Shiv's mouth could be another place.

"Shut up" I mumbled. What i was just sayin the truth. "So was I" I growled before pulling out my notebook.

LYRICS  
In the dark it's getting hard to breathe  
Suffocating, something's wrong  
I feel so incomplete  
They stop and stare  
And try to drag us down  
Light the fuse  
Flip the switch  
Baby, hold your ground  
You and me  
They wanna break us  
Let's shake it up  
Cause they will never take us  
Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't know who we are  
Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
They can give us all they got  
You're all I want  
All their fears  
Watch 'em all come true  
All their words  
Wrote ever and tell us what to do  
Hit and run  
There's nothing left to lose  
Break their hole, slip away  
Forever me and you  
You and me  
They wanna break us  
Let's shake it up  
Cause they will never take us  
Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't know who we are  
Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
They can give us all they got  
You're all I want  
Let's blind their eyes  
And wave goodbye  
We start the fire  
Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't who we are  
Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't who we are  
Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
They can give us all they got  
You're all I want  
You're all I want

"I wonder if that kiss was really..." I shook my head. "N-no, no it wasn't" Yes it was girl and you know it that kiss ment something for both you and Shiv.

"Shut up and go away" I sneared. Fine but you know i was right.I rolled my eyes and peaked around the corner of the shelf. Shiv was on the other side of the room sitting at a table filled with a bunch of um popular kids yeah i guess you could call them all that. I could see Teresa an Ivan, Alyssa an Skott, Kangorr an Maria, then Shiv an Sarahi. Shiv turned his head my way an smirked. I quickly ducked back behind the shelf. "Please don't let him come over here, i'll do anything just don't let Shiv come over here" I whispered while quickly packing my stuff. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I gulped and looked over my shoulder to see Ivan standing there a confused look on his face. "o-oh it's just you Ivan"

"Yeah don't i feel special" He joked. I smiled and stood up. "Why are you in here, why weren't you waiting for us at the locker" He asked.

"I-I I c-couldn't ..." I stuttered trying to speak but the words kept getting stuck in my throught.

"What's wrong" Ivan asked.


End file.
